Time Share
by evilregalbellerina
Summary: This is a non magical but completely magical love story. Two women with very dark and complicated stories meet each other when fate places them in the same summer beach house. They make an undeniable connection and find that their lives will be completely changed by this one summer. Rated M for future chapters. I own nothing but my ideas. I don't own these characters. Wish I did.
1. Summer Vacations and Misunderstandings

**A/N: Welcome to my story :) I'm really hoping to get a chapter up every few days, if not then once a week for sure. I really hope you enjoy it. I thought a little fluff and fun would be good for the shipper soul. Enjoy. 3**

"Emma Swan you are going!" A woman's voice boomed through the small apartment.

"Ruby I am not gonna go. I promise I'll start working again and I'll catch up on the rent. I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately." Emma Swan wasn't one to apologize for her actions. She believed that she had a right to be angry and reckless and sometimes an inconsiderate friend. She's been through too much to care and her best friend Ruby had accepted that for the past year.

"Enough is enough!" The tall brunet yelled; stunning her friend into silence. "Look we've been friends for almost ten years Em. I know what you went through; hell I went through most of that right by your side. You don't see it but I do... You need to get out of the city and think about your life and what you want."

Emma sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to think of anything but how to drown out the noise in her head. "I just don't want to go. I have an interview lined up for a bar that pays really well."

"The last thing you need is a job around that much alcohol dumbass. Just go to the beach house and spend the summer there. Take time and take care of yourself Emma. Then you can come back and we can look for a bigger place because this apartment is way to small for the two of us."

"I can't just go and relax Ruby."

"You can and you will. Em... you know you don't deserve this suffering you put yourself through. You deserve to be happy and laugh and smile."

"Fine. I'll try." Emma said with a fake smile on her lips. "Thank you." Her smile softened into something genuine; although it was not something real, it was something more than she had been giving lately which gave her best friend hope.

...

The following morning found Emma almost to her destination just four hours outside the city limits. She could smell the salty ocean air and feel the breeze blowing through her hair. Maybe this was a good idea, she thought. Her phone rang and she picked it up with a sigh.

"I'm almost there Ruby, you didn't have to call to check on me."

"Well, prove it and I'll let you go."

Emma rolled her eyes and snapped a quick picture of the ocean to her right; sending it via text message before putting the phone back to her ear. "There are you satisfied?"

"Hmmm... I guess so. Call me when you get settled in."

"Okay weirdo. Will do." She said goodbye and hung up the phone, discarding it in the seat next to her.

...

As soon as she pulled up to the two story house on the beach Emma smiled a real smile for the first time in a year. She got out of the car and stretched her body before popping the trunk open to get her things out. It took her a few trips but soon everything was inside. She took her suit cases and found a room that she really liked in the attic. It might be creepy to some but she opened the windows and the natural light came in. It was beautiful. She took out an old art set she had and put it together in front of the big window overlooking the ocean. "I could get used to this." She whispered to no one in particular as she brushed her fingers over a charm bracelet on her left arm. It was an action she didn't realize she did; but she had been doing it for the past year and it somehow brought her peace.

She smiled as she placed a small picture on the bedside table. A young girl and a woman about Emma's age both wrapped around the blonde while she laughed. She chuckled at the memory of having cake smeared across her face even though it wasn't her birthday party. It was a memory she would always cherish.

When she looked at the time she realized she daydreamed half the day away. She decided to order out some delivery for dinner.

She went down to the water to take a walk and watched as the waves rolled in and out. She touched the bracelet on her wrist again and whispered into the breeze, "You would have loved this place." A tear made it's way down her cheek before she wiped it and kept walking.

After dinner, Emma made her way up the stairs and settled on the large bed in the attic. Her life turned out so different than what she had imagined. She was alone and living a life that most people would deem inappropriate. She no longer cared about much, including herself. She fell asleep every night with a bottle of pills by her bed as well as a bottle of vodka. There was no other way to quiet her mind and she didn't care to find one.

...

(Back in the city)

"Regina dear you need to finish packing."

"I'm not going mother." A young brunet woman eyed the older brunet with worry and anxiety. "I can't just pick up last minute and take my four year old son to the beach for the summer. I have responsibilities."

"Dear you're rambling." Cora held a hand up to stop her daughter from continuing. "You need a vacation sweetheart. You need to get out of the city with that beautiful boy of yours and you need to spend time with him. He misses you."

Regina looked at her son who was still asleep. Her mother practically knocked down her door at five in the morning and she didn't want her toddler to wake up. "I just..." She looked around the apartment she had just bought. "We just got settled in here. I want to just start over."

"After all you've been through this past year Regina; you can't just start over without taking time to deal with things. A healing vacation by the beach may just be what you need dear."

"He's already so confused." Regina let her tears fall as she looked at her child.

"I know Regina. But he needs his mother and to be honest; after everything that happened with Danielle and Hannah..."

"Please don't mother." Regina snapped before looking at her mother apologetically.

"You've been distant. Keeping your distance from him. He needs you. Take this summer to take care of yourself and my grandson."

Regina was quiet for a long time; considering everything her mother just said. It was all true. She was avoiding taking care of herself and avoiding spending time with her son. She was afraid of something and even though she was sure she knew what; she just couldn't place the feeling.

"Okay mother. Henry and I will go. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Good girl. It's all set up with the family timeshare dear. You just have a great time." Cora hugged her daughter tight.

"We'll try our best." She smiled but it was forced like most smiles now a days. "I'll call you when we get there tomorrow I promise." Regina walked her mother to the door. "Thank you for watching Henry today. I love you."

"I love you Regina." Cora kissed her daughters forehead and turned to leave. Regina watched as she drove off into the night.

...

The next evening, Regina and Henry were almost to their desired destination, picking up speed because Regina desperately needed to pee.

They made record time and Regina picked up her toddler who was sleeping; exhausted from the ride out to the coast. She smiled and kissed his head as she hurried inside, placing him down gently on the sofa before running to the bathroom.

As soon as she was done she pulled the bathroom door open and screamed as a woman clutching a towel to her body jumped and screamed as well.

Emma felt odd at first; she realized that she slept the day away, drowning herself in liquor. She probably reeked of it but if she did, the other woman didn't say anything about it.

"Who the hell are you!? Get out of my house!" They screamed over each other.

"Wait..." Emma said calmly but cautiously. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My family owns this timeshare and it was supposed to be empty all summer so I am using it. Now who are you?"

"My best friend booked this place for her timeshare this summer but she decided I needed it more and gave it to me. I have paper work and everything." She took a breath. "My name is Emma by the way."

"Emma." The brunet tried out the name on her lips and smiled slightly before she put her hand out. "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Regina."

"Mamma..." The young boy woke up and walked out when he heard the voices.

"And that's my son Henry." She held her arms out and the boy walked right into them like they were the most comforting arms in the world.

Emma smiled at that. She actually had a second while mother and son were interacting to really take in the woman in front of her. She was beautiful and something about her made Emma wonder what it would be like to be friends with the woman. "Look I'm really sorry but I don't exactly have anywhere to go this summer and I can't go home."

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Regina asked, concerned for her and her child's safety.

"No, nothing like that. I swear you're safe. I'm harmless just a bit... um... I've been having kind of a bad girl streak I guess. I haven't really been making the best life decisions and I kind of made myself sick and yeah... My best friend ordered me to take a vacation and I literally have no home if I go home early. So..."

"So...?" Regina questioned. She didn't know why the young woman felt the need to share her current life story, but the fact that she did just to reassure the brunet made her feel a little more relaxed. She made a mental note to have a quick background check done on the woman.

"The house is pretty big." Emma said suggestively.

"It is."

"I swear I'll be quiet and respectful and I am actually a very clean person. I just took the attic so I can stay out of the way..."

Regina held up her hand and chuckled. Emma loved the sound. "We can share Emma. I have no problem with it. I just don't want anything to affect my son. He needs this vacation just as much as I do." Both women looked at the child who was now asleep in his mothers arms. "We can talk details in the morning if you wish?"

"Sure. It's late and I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip."

"I am. If you need anything I'll be in the room just there across from Henry's. I kind of grew up in this house every summer so I know where everything is. Don't hesitate to knock." Regina said as she walked away. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

 **So... They are sharing a beach house and they are strangers but they are both mature women who don't hate each other so yeah... They'll be learning a lot about each other and hopefully that makes for some nice SwanQueen family fun. I am gonna try really hard to keep updates coming through consistently but we all know how life can get in the way of stuff. Anyway thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcomed. :) xoxo**


	2. Coming Out

**A/N: So... when I have some of these chapters outlined where I feel pretty comfortable about the story; I am gonna start writing one shots that are actually based in the shows reality with magic and shit. So stay tuned for that. :)  
This story is a fast burn Swan Queen fic because I am an all or nothing type girl so be prepared for this ship to soar. My little Hawaiian shipper heart can't take the hiatus anymore. Anyway... enjoy chapter two. 3**

Emma was a runner; she ran everywhere, all the time because she felt the need to keep moving. There was no surprise that the next morning she found herself running directly into the brunet woman she was sharing the house with. She started apologizing even before making eye contact with the tan beauty. When she did, she found herself looking at those dark brown eyes, then her gaze shifted to her lips and her neck and her chest which was heaving almost completely out of the revealing short robe Regina was wearing. After seeing Emma's gaze lingering a little too long, Regina self consciously pulled the robe closed and tried to laugh it all off, throwing Emma an apology as well.

"I'm so sorry about that Emma. I'm just not used to worrying about other people being here. I will try to remember not to walk around without clothes." Regina tried not to be awkward but she couldn't help it. She found herself intrigued with the blonde who she noticed was wearing her pajamas; tight black shorts barely halfway down her thighs and a tank top.

"It's not a big deal I promise. I want you to be comfortable so you don't have to worry. I have a roommate who barely wears anything most days. I'm used to it." Emma smiled and suddenly found the ground really interesting. She didn't know why but the woman in front of her was stunning and right there and normally she would be all over her but she didn't want to treat this stranger like any other girl. She wanted to get to know her. "I'm just gonna go get dressed and I guess I'll see you?"

"Yes you will. Henry and I will just be settling in this morning. You can meet him properly if you'd like."

"Sure that sounds great." Emma was excited and nervous but didn't know why. She loved kids so much and really did enjoy spending time with them.

...

The next time Emma came down the stairs almost twenty minutes later she smiled when she heard voices. She was wearing sweat pants and a white t shirt with her hair in a pony tail. She turned the corner to see Regina standing by the stove cooking breakfast. Henry is sitting on a stool drawing something and the scene seems so domestic and personal. She almost feels as though she's intruding on family time. Then blue eyes meet brown ones and she smiles, looking at an empty seat.

"Emma would you like to join us for breakfast? I made extra in case you didn't have plans this morning."

"That would be great. Thank you." Emma walked into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you dear. You can relax I'm almost done here." Regina was very touched that the blonde offered to help her. She wasn't used to the kindness of strangers.

Emma sat next to the young boy.

"Henry don't be rude. Introduce yourself sweetie." Regina said over her shoulder, smiling at her son to encourage him.

"I'm Henry." The boy said simply. "Mamma Regina." He pointed to his mother.

"It's really nice to meet you Henry." Emma scooted a little closer and Regina watched in awe when her son didn't move away. He let the other woman close and even moved his arms to show her his picture. "What's this you're drawing?"

"Mama Regina, Hannah, Grandma and Mama Danielle." He said. Emma then noticed that the drawing had the women holding hands. She smiled.

Emma looked up when she heard Regina's audible gasp. She saw the woman's fingers clenching the pans handle and her shoulders tense. "I love the colors you used Henry. It's very nice." At those words, Regina visibly relaxed. "So Grandma looks a lot like Mama Regina. I love her hair."

Regina laughed to herself; her mother was always one to make sure she looked put together which was something even her four year old noticed.

Henry leaned against the blonde; he whispered, "Mama Regina is sad."

Emma knew the boys mother didn't hear him but the comment made her even more interested in discovering everything she could about her. Emma was always one to challenge people and push the boundaries. She was also never concerned if it hurt them; until now.

Regina brought the food to the table, avoiding eye contact with Emma. She did notice that the other woman was amazingly good with her son. There was something about her that spoke volumes to her kindness and openness. It actually made Regina jealous. She had a hard time connecting with Henry or any human being for that matter.

"Emma I was just wondering, what is it you do for a living?"

"I used to own a contracting business but I'm currently unemployed. I studied art though at Harvard." Emma was always a bit insecure talking about her current unemployed state. She knew most people would assume she was just lazy, when in actuality she was just lost.

"Art huh? That sounds wonderful." Regina made her plate and a small plate for her four year old. "Henry eat your breakfast and you can go in the other room and play with your toys while I unpack okay?"

The boy started smiling and kicking his legs excitedly. "I'll be good and eat. Pwomise." He kept his word. Henry dug into his breakfast happily and the sight made both women smile fondly.

...

Breakfast went well. Both women were able to make conversation about anything that wasn't personal. They washed up the dishes together, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

As soon as Henry was in the other room playing with his toys, Regina decided to clear the air about the picture Henry drew. "I'm gay." She didn't mean to blurt it out so nonchalantly but she did.

"I'm sorry?" Emma wasn't expecting that.

"I heard Henry tell you about the picture he drew. I just assumed it implied that I'm gay. I wanted to clear the air because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable being in the house with a lesbian."

Emma couldn't help but laugh but instantly regretted it when she saw the look of absolute dread cross dark features. Before she could say anything, Regina was running out of the house. "Shit." Emma whispered to herself.

Emma was anything but clueless. She gave Regina a few minutes to be on her own before she followed her outside. There she found the woman sitting on the porch swing, fiddling with a necklace that she planned to ask about sometime. "Regina?"

"It's okay Emma. We don't have to talk about it." Emma never saw anyone close themselves off as fast as Regina just had and it killed her. She just wanted to reach out and wrap an arm around the smaller woman and tell her that everything was okay.

"Regina I have to just..."

"No. I get it; most people are okay with it but some people have issues and we just met so I didn't know how you'd take it so I was gonna wait to get a feel for you before coming out."

"I just... I didn't laugh because I was trying to be rude or anything." Emma paused and took a breath before she sat next to Regina. "It's just that... um... You don't make me feel uncomfortable because I'm gay too."

 **Dun dun dun... well obviously they're both gay and we all know their gayness is now gonna show. I'm gonna make this a lighter story I swear, but for the first three chapters it's gonna be pretty serious. I want them to learn each others stories before they can grow together. So yeah... Hope it was okay and I promise it'll only get better as it goes on. Just stick with me here... I swear we're gonna be happy! Reviews are welcome always. xoxo**


	3. Tell Me Your Story

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who is reading this story. Here's another update where the ladies get a little more 'emotionally' personal. Enjoy :)**

Emma couldn't sleep. She found herself constantly tossing and turning as she had every night for the past year. While she would normally drown herself in spirits, she was truly trying to avoid that tonight, but she was tired and she needed to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen at 2:18 in the morning, Emma didn't expect to see Regina in a t shirt and boy shorts putting the picture Henry drew on the fridge. She decided this was a look that she very much liked and appreciated; the other woman was stunning in every way, especially when she didn't know someone was watching her. She cleared her throat.

"Emma!" Regina turned around surprised and crossed her arms over her midsection in order to feel a little more covered up. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Regina." The blonde chuckled but stopped when she realized that the woman had been crying. "Wait... are you okay?"

Regina doesn't trust her voice enough to answer so she simply nods her head.

"You know I kind of have a super power where I can tell when someone is lying. I know you just nodded but I can tell that you aren't okay. "What's wrong?" Emma pushed. Regina stepped to the side and Emma looked at the drawing behind her once more. "Henry's drawing... it's of your family. Are they..." _away on their own vacation, are you divorced and she has your other daughter, are they alive?_ Emma's thoughts went a mile a minute trying to put it together.

"I don't... I don't want to talk about it Emma."

She had no idea what possessed her to do so but Emma reached her hand out and gently squeezed the other woman's shoulder in the hopes of comforting her. "Henry's a cute kid." She decided Henry was a safe topic.

"You're really good with him Emma. Owning a construction business and studying art... how are you so good with kids?"

Emma smiled sadly; she hadn't talked to anyone about the past year and she was afraid of completely breaking down. "Maybe we could sit on the couch?" Regina nodded and they both made their way to the living room.

They were quiet for what seemed like hours and both women were feeling rather tense.

"I had a daughter."

Regina didn't expect that and Emma could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood that past tense was never good when talking about a loved one. "What's her name?"

"Maddie." Emma smiled. It had been a long time since that name left her lips. "My little girl." Emma thought she would cry like crazy but she really held it together considering.

Suddenly Regina slid over on the couch and put her hand on the other woman's thigh as she listened for more.

"It was all my fault. I was working overtime and my parents were watching her. When I finished it was late and I just wanted to go home and be with my daughter so I called my parents and asked if they could bring her home. I didn't care that it was late, I just wanted her in my arms." Emma did cry. She cried at the memory of insisting that her parents bring her child across the city for her. "A drunk driver ran a red light and..."

"It's okay Emma." Regina traced soothing circles on Emma's leg.

"It's my fault. I was literally gonna go home, sleep and see her in a few hours. I should have waited." Emma wiped her tears away. "She would have been around Henry's age."

When they finally settled in a comfortable silence, Emma could tell Regina's mind was reeling from the story of her family that she just told. There was something inside the brunet that needed to come out. Emma realized that she felt a thousand times better just having told that story to someone. "Hey... you have to tell me something."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you something personal; now you have to tell me your story. That's what people do." The blonde smiled in a way that made the other woman feel so safe.

"I don't know where to begin." Regina said sadly.

"The picture Henry drew?"

"I was married and I had a daughter..."

"Hannah and Danielle."

"Yes." Hearing those names brought Regina a sense of joy. She missed them so much it was insane.

"How did they die?"

"Childbirth. Hannah is Henry's twin sister and it was a difficult labor and my wife, Danielle... she didn't make it. Hannah died four hours later from complications. Henry is a miracle. He should have died with them but he didn't." Regina was crying and she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to disappear and hide away but before she had a chance to really entertain that thought, she felt strong arms wrap around her completely. She brought her legs up and curled into the embrace.

"It's okay Regina. It's not your fault..."

"I was supposed to be the one to carry our children." She sobbed. "It was all planned but we found out that it would be impossible for me to conceive."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't know why my body hated me so much that it wouldn't let me do one simple thing for my wife. Danielle was older than me but she could do it even though we knew the risks. I shouldn't have let her..."

"Don't say that. If she didn't do that for you, then you wouldn't have Henry."

"I love my son so much but I'm so afraid of losing him that I can't even get close enough to connect. I just know that if Danielle were here to help me things would be better. Raising Henry has been the hardest but most wonderful thing; but I can't help but feel disconnected."

Emma knew there was more but decided not to push. "So you've been raising him on your own?"

"My mother helps a lot more than she should have to. She'll be here sometime this summer to visit so you'll get to meet her. She's a tough woman..." Regina chuckled and wiped the rest of her tears away. "But she only ever has mine and Henry's well being in mind."

"I can't wait to meet her Regina."

Regina realized she was still curled up against the blonde, her bare legs almost draped over the other woman's lap, her head resting against her shoulder. She then felt long, delicate fingers combing through her thick dark locks. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly.

"I'm... actually feeling a lot better." Regina chuckled. "I refused to talk to people, professionals about my family because I was afraid that it would only hurt me more. But I think I needed this."

"Me too." Emma admitted softly.

"Henry and I... we don't get attached to people Emma. We don't depend on many. But you're different." Regina lifted her head of the strong shoulder and looked into blue eyes. "Henry really likes you and I..." She had no idea what she thought or felt because she literally just met this woman.

"I know Regina. It's crazy but I know what you mean, truly. I'm not the most amazing person in the world, God knows I come with a lot of baggage and issues..."

"We all do." Regina smiled and settled back in her previous position, now finding comfort in the arms that was just resting on her legs as though they'd been there before.

"I have been told that I'm a pretty good friend. This past year has been pretty rough since Maddie and my parents were killed. I changed and spent most of my time drinking my life away and being a pretty shitty friend to be honest." She brought Regina's gaze up to meet hers once more and they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. "I can be better."

 **A/N: She can be better! They both can and they want to. Now that they know something personal about the other, they can start moving forward. I think that simply talking is something that truly helps people heal emotionally. So they'll be saving each other a lot in this fic.**

 **Coming up soon... Dates and sleepovers and breakfast in bed and beach therapy and happiness. (I hope)**

 **Thanks for reading! :) xoxo**


	4. Comfy Cozy

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who is reading this story. I am gonna start getting into the relationship between these two women a lot more so we can have more fun, fluffy, smutty swanqueen awesomeness. :)**

Regina didn't realize she had fallen asleep until the vibrations of a growling stomach against her ear woke her up. She giggled slightly and blushed as she felt long fingers moving through her hair.

"You're hungry." Regina was simple and to the point.

"I'm not really..." Emma's stomach growling interrupted her. "So... maybe I'm a little hungry." Her stomach growled once more and Regina couldn't contain her laughter. "Okay so maybe I'm a bottomless pit, but I can't help it. I was born that way."

"It's okay Emma. I'm hungry too." Regina sat up and fixed her hair. Emma smiled as she watched the woman do this simple task. "I'll order a pizza for the three of us."

"Sounds great." Emma stretched, noticing the way Regina looked at her; she didn't miss the way her eyes darkened and Emma was ready to explore that look further for the first time in a year. "Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina forced herself to put distance between herself and the blonde. She wanted to be near her, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. She thought she would be more afraid of that feeling, having her son and her heart on the line; but she was excited and intrigued.

"Well I was just wondering..."

"Mom!" Henry yelled from the other room.

Regina was up immediately, running toward her sons voice. "Henry! Are you okay?" As soon as she rounded the corner she stopped and smiled. Her son had built a fort while she and Emma were resting. Although she couldn't see her son, she knew he could hear her. "You know you can't just scream like that sweetie."

He popped his little head out of the entrance and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry mommy." He flashed his brilliant smile at Regina then at Emma who was right behind her. "Come inside."

Regina looked at Emma smiling before she got on her hands and knees to crawl into the makeshift pillow fort, but not before calling to order pizza. If she looked back she wouldn't have missed the look on Emma's face. "Coming?"

"Yeah... I'm right behind you."

They sat down with Henry in the middle of the fort and Emma looked around impressed. "Pretty solid structure kid."

"Really?"

"I worked in construction and believe me, this is a good foundation." She rubbed his head as they laughed, Regina looking at the two fondly.

"Cuddle mama?"

Regina smiled and shuffled closer, pulling Emma to lay next to her. "Is this okay Emma?"

"Yeah." Emma's voice hitched and she hoped the brunette wouldn't notice. Regina noticed. "I think your son is tired." She whispered, looking over at Henry who's eyes were slowly closing.

"He sleeps like a rock most of the time." Regina chuckled, leaning further into the other woman's side. "So..." She didn't know why she felt so comfortable but she placed her hand over Emma's, waiting to see what she would do. Emma simply laced their fingers together.

"So..."

"Are you involved with anyone?" Regina rubbed her thumb softly over Emma's wrist. "I mean... are you single?"

"I'm definitely single. I haven't been ready to be in a serious relationship since my daughter..."

"I'm sorry."

"Regina it's really okay. I'm sorry about your family. You probably get what I'm going through though."

Regina was clearly interested in her continuing. "What do you mean?"

"After losing someone you love with every part of your heart, how can you ever imagine loving another person again; after knowing they can be ripped away from you in an instant?"

"I do get it."

"I've never been interested in more than..." She looked over at the sleeping child. "S-E-X. She blushed. You know... basic human needs."

"I see." Regina shifted a little uncomfortably. She did understand Emma 100%, but that didn't stop the disappointment from flooding her mind. She wanted more; she wanted to see what could happen with Emma.

"I think I'm ready though."

"Wha-"

"I mean, I think I'm ready to date again, to find something more than just sex."

"I told you before that I have a hard time connecting but I think I'm ready too. I really want more in life for my son, for myself."

Regina blushed at the way Emma looked at her when she admitted that. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. They got closer together and cuddled beneath the fort, talking about nothing and everything for what felt like hours. They were both so content to just exist in the same space. They were happy in each others company.

...

They were currently talking about the stars and their favorite constellations when a knock on the door forced them to part. Henry was still asleep so the two women decided to sneak out of the fort to answer the door. They stood up after crawling out and bumped into each other playfully.

"Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina turned around to face Emma and found herself face to face with the blonde who couldn't stop staring at her lips. The knocking on the door persisted.

"Never mind." Emma chuckled nervously.

Regina decided to take a leap of faith. She leaned forward and lightly pecked the other woman's lips. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Tell me later?" Emma nodded, looking like a deer in the headlights.

They brought the pizza inside and opened the box, fanning it so Henry would smell it. "Works like a charm I swear." Regina laughed and Emma realized she could drown in her laughter and be the happiest she's been in years. It took a few minutes but Henry's scurrying could be heard from the other room and he appeared with messy hair and a sleepy smile on his face.

"Time for dinner kid." Emma put a slice of pizza on a plate and set it down on the table.

"Thank you Emma." Henry mumbled after getting the first bite in his mouth.

"Henry what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Regina asked. She was a great mother and sometimes that meant she needed to inforce the rules.

"Sorry mama."

Regina kissed the top of her sons head. "After dinner you're gonna bathe and go to sleep okay?"

"Okay. Will you read to me?"

"Of course my prince."

Emma took in the scene before her. She couldn't help the bit of jealousy and sadness that overcame her. She tried not to let it get to her but it did. Most times she would feel this way when she saw parents with their children. She wanted more than anything to have that again.

Regina and Emma sat across from each other, and eventually a foot found a bare calf. Neither woman broke eye contact as they embraced the physical contact. Something caused them to gravitate toward each other, emotionally and physically in such a short amount of time. It was as though they'd been together for years. Smiles were exchanged as they continued eating dinner.

By the time they were all done, Henry was ready to shower. Regina picked him up and excused herself from the table.

"I'll take care of the mess in here."

"Thank you Emma. Leave something for me to clean alright? Can't have you doing all the work." Regina winked and walked to the bathroom.

Emma cleared the dishes and wiped down the table before breaking down Henry's fort and putting the room back together again. Everything looked pristine, like there wasn't a four year old child running around in the house all day.

"I thought I said leave some of the mess for me Emma." Regina smiled as she leaned against the wall in the living room.

"I couldn't help myself. You work really hard for that little boy in there." She gestured to the bedroom. "Did he go to sleep alright?"

"He did, thank you Emma. I work hard but I could definitely be better at connecting with him. That's what this summer is all about; becoming a family again."

"I think you're doing a pretty great job Regina." She held her hand out and Regina walked forward, taking that hand in hers. She was obsessed with the woman's soft skin, long fingers, warmth. "So... about earlier..."

"You were going to ask me something before Henry called."

"Yeah that too but I meant the kiss." Emma blushed.

"Right... well I felt like you wanted me to kiss you. Did you?" Regina had always been insecure. She knew people found her attractive, but she never felt beautiful, never felt wanted or desired. She was completely oblivious to the stares she would get when she went out.

"I did. I actually wanted to ask you if you would consider... going out... with me to dinner... on a date?" Emma still held the older woman's hand, pulling her so they were flush against each other. "What do you say?"

"I would love to go out with you Emma."

 **Who's excited for date night!? Okay so the next chapter will have a family breakfast, a date and some secrets shared regarding Henry. Who knows what it might be? Thanks for reading. :) xoxo**


End file.
